


Dessert a' Deux

by dicklomatticimmunity



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Chocolate, Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicklomatticimmunity/pseuds/dicklomatticimmunity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk enjoys chocolate and Spock -- especially together.</p>
<p>Originally written for a contest on <a href="http://yaoi.y-gallery.net">y!gallery</a> for <a href="http://yaoi.y-gallery.net/club/8538/">Thirty Foot Radius</a>. The contest was called <a href="http://yaoi.y-gallery.net/announcement/8538/230904/">Short and Sweet</a>. It had to be exactly 400 words, and it had to involve chocolate and Vulcan hand!porn.</p>
<p>Published to LJ on July 30, 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert a' Deux

"Jim," Spock began, eyeing his lover with a troubled gaze. "I do not… see why… you…” Spock couldn’t finish his sentence. His cheeks burned, turning darker shades of green with every intentional lick of the captain’s tongue on his fingers.

Spock did not care that the liquefied chocolate coating on his fingers was dripping onto his bare upper thigh; nor did he care that, from there, it trickled towards his groin, the sauce warm and slippery on his sensitive skin. He didn’t care that he was naked and Jim was still fully clothed.

All he cared about were the wet caresses on his fingertips, spreading fire through his body as the sweet substance was slowly licked – and occasionally sucked – from his skin. Spock’s free hand gripped the sheets tightly, scrunching the silky material beneath his sweaty palm. His breathing became increasingly laboured as he watched Jim with heavy-lidded eyes, his nerves ignited with every wet, hot lick. He would occasionally close his eyes, focusing on the soft sucking sounds Jim made as swollen lips closed around the tips of his long fingers before releasing with a loud _smack_. It made Spock’s breath hitch loudly, the sound reverberating in his otherwise still quarters.

“Spock, the pleasure doesn’t have to be all mine,” Jim whispered, his breath cool against Spock’s fingers. By now, Spock had forgotten that he had asked Jim a question – not that an answer really mattered anymore, anyhow. His mind was too lust-addled to create an appropriate response; instead, a low moan escaped his lips as he thrust his hips forward.

He could hear Jim chuckle shortly before he felt the captain’s lips kiss his thigh. Spock’s eyes opened to watch as Jim teased him, erasing the liquid chocolate from his sensitive flesh.

“Jim,” Spock breathed, begging, his fingers digging deeper into the sheets beside him, his knuckles almost white. His facial expression tensed, lips parted as he watched his lover.

“Spock,” Jim whispered, a grin on his face, deep blue eyes staring into Spock’s dark brown eyes as his lips descended over his first officer’s erection. He sucked, hard, before falling into a swift, steady rhythm.

Spock remembered very little after that. Jim brought him swiftly to orgasm, his come spilling into the captain’s mouth. Spock leaned forward, exhausted, and Jim caught him as he tried to calm his oversensitive nerves.

He was no longer averse to chocolate.


End file.
